The Last of the Violet Inu's
by ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS
Summary: Kagome is cursed to a slow and painful death. who shall she love? who will save her? who will give her the greatest gift of all? SessKag
1. An Unlikely Savior

Hiya peeps

Hiya peeps! Yay for rewrites! I totally screwed things up so I have to change everything. I'm soooo sorry I've taken so long. My mom took away my rights and I just got them back. Because I feel so guilty I give you 3 new chapters. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1 An Unlikely Savior

**Present Day**

"Kagome?"

There was no answer.

"Guess she's absent." The teacher sighed.

Eri frowned. Kagome hadn't been absent in a very long while…about the same time their friendship had ended. Sure she had been around but she might as well have been absent from the way she acted. She had become cold and she cut herself off from everyone.

"All right everyone, today we're going to take a break from Romeo and Juliet and I'm going to tell a story. Get comfy."

There was cheering all around. People moved from their desks to the floor. Some leaned against walls, others laid under their desks, some didn't move at all. Eri didn't move at all.

"This is the story of Rana, the Lady of the West. I have a very good friend who told it to me when I talked about our field trip yesterday."

"Rana is said to have been sixteen when she met Lord Sesshomaru. She traveled with his half brother, Inuyasha, originally and she soon became friends with a demon-slayer, Sango, and a monk named Miroku. She also adopted an orphan fox demon named Shippou after they helped him get revenge for the murder of his parents. One night, when Sango, Miroku, and Shippou went out, everything changed.

**Flashback: The Feudal Era**

Kagome heaved herself up over the lip of the well and almost fell back in when an orange ball of fluff launched itself at her chest.

"Kagome1" the fluff-ball commonly known as Shippou cried happily.

"Hey Shippou." She greeted her adopted son warmly.

"It's about time you got back, wench, we need to go hunt for more jewel shards." An obnoxiously rude and arrogant voice said.

"I have responsibilities in my time, Inuyasha. There were things I had to do."

"Well you have things you have to do here too, wench."

"I have told you more then enough times to stop calling me that." Her voice held a dangerous undertone that the hanyou seemed to miss.

"I call you whatever I please, _wench_."

Her eyes hardened and Inuyasha realized what dangerous ground he was on a little too late.

"Sit boy!"

"What was that for, wench?!" of course he had to dig himself deeper.

"Sit!!"

"Wen…"

"Sit! Sit! SIT!!" she sniffed daintily as he crashed deeper and deeper into the ground. Shippou was staring at her in awe. "Let's go, Shippou." She turned and walked away, him riding on her shoulder.

**Later that Evening**

Sango and Miroku kept giving her weird looks all throughout dinner. She didn't seem notice though and if she had, apparently she didn't care. Inuyasha had shown up a few minutes after Kagome and Shippou and he was a mess. His clothes were dirty, his hair was tangled and he looked positively pissed off.

The air was extremely tense and Inuyasha glared at her all through dinner. Sango and Miroku finally got tired of it and decided to go run that errand they had been planning o running and hadn't yet had the time for.

"Hey guys we're goin' down to the demon slayer's village. We'll probably be back later tonight."

"Can I come?" Shippou asked, always the curious one.

"Sure." Sango smiled at the little fox kit.

"What are you guys gonna do there?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled slyly "You'll find out when we get back."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but let it go.

**Later that Evening**

Branches whipped past her as Kagome ran through the forest. She felt the breath of her pursuer on her neck. One branch was too large to evade and sliced into her cheek.

She could feel the being behind her grow closer and though she hadn't thought it possible, she sped up to an almost inhuman speed. Then she felt the presence behind her vanish. She looked behind her and saw no one but because of her inattention she failed to see the edge of a cliff come up in front of her. She toppled over with a cry. Trees caught her. She crashed down through branches the cut her skin and tangled themselves in her hair and clothes.

Her fall finally stopped when came down with a thud on some bushes.

She came too a few minutes later and choked back a scream when she tried to move. She had landed on her left side and both her left arm and leg were broken. Her shoulder was dislocated and several of her fingers were broken and sticking out at weird angles.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up into the face of Inuyasha. He gripped her roughly by the arms and threw her to the ground. She did not choke back that scream as the broken bone in her arm punctured the skin. He was on her in a few seconds, pinning her broken body to the floor. Her body was incapable of movement so fighting back was impossible.

"Inuyasha…please…stop…"

**After the Unforgivable**

Kagome stared blankly into space. Her mind had retreated in on itself, hiding from the pain and the suffering. Something tugged on it though and it slowly came back. The physical pain of her body was incredible and with the emotional torture on top of it, Kagome truly felt that she wanted to die. Her will was strong though and it clung to life so hard that even her logical mind could not sway its grasp.

A familiar twinge ran up her spine. Her mermaid blood was calling, she was going to change. Turning her head slowly and carefully, she saw a pool with a waterfall not to far from where she lay. She used her better arm to flip herself over. An animal like sound came from her as she began the slow and agonizing process of dragging herself across the plain.

**With a Certain Demon Lord**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and cringed inwardly. He smelled blood, lots of it, and two people that he recognized. One gave him a feeling of disgust and the other he wasn't quite sure about yet.

"Jaken, stay with Rin. If she is harmed it will cost you your life."

"Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru moved to leave but was stopped.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not question me, Jaken."

"Please forgive me, milord!" Jaken began groveling and he didn't notice that Sesshomaru had left until Rin came back.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" she asked. Jaken practically jumped out of his skin.

"Don't question him, Rin!"

Rin shrugged her shoulders before turning to Ah-Un whom she began draping with flowers.

He raced gracefully through the forest, all the while the scent of blood and jasmine grew stronger.

It began to rain.

He reached a cliff and looked out over it to see a woman crawling her way across the grass. He heard her choking, pain-filled, sobs and felt for a moment a slight wrench of pity. He growled to himself and shoved the feeling aside.

He leapt down into the small valley just as she toppled over into a pool of water. A light violet glow seemed to emanate from the water before she resurfaced and the glow died. One arm grasped weakly on the grass of the shore as she tried to hold herself up. A pearly white tail flipped up from the water before slipping back beneath with a light splash.

Had he been anyone else, Sesshomaru's mouth would have dropped open.

The tail was covered in pearlescent scales that glowed with every different color imaginable. The light of the setting sun reflected off the scales creating small rainbows.

Without really knowing why he did it, Sesshomaru pulled her up out of the water, laying her upper body on the ground. He stared at her for a moment and suddenly her eyes snapped open and she cringed back in fear.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

She had startled him once again when he saw that her eyes were not their usual chocolate brown but pupil-less silver that glowed like unearthly gems.

"Who are you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" she asked after a moment.

He raised an eyebrow at her and they spent several more moments in silence.

"What has he done to you?"

She stared at him in shock and mentally he slapped himself.

'What the hell was that?' he screamed internally 'Since when do I care?'

His demonic side laughed.

'What?' Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

'_I'm sure you'll see soon enough.'_

He shook his head, trying to block out that weird conversation.

Kagome was still staring at him curiously.

He reached out to move a lock of hair that was plastered to her forehead and she cringed away again.

"I will not hurt you, Kagome."

"Why do you care?"

"Because no one deserves what has been done to you and Inuyasha has ruined the name of our family. Until you are healed it is my duty to protect you so that I may retain my honor."

"Regardless of why you are doing it…I thank you."

God there was just no end to the surprises. She had thanked him.

He nodded in return.

"Would you like to…"

"Sesshomaru!" a very loud, stubborn, and unwelcome voice chose to interrupt Sesshomaru and ruin the moment.

Inuyasha burst from the trees waving his sword about and glaring in anger.

"What have you done to Kagome, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome's lip curled in anger and she pushed herself up, supporting her upper body with arms that shook both from the energy use and the anger she felt.

When her eyes came to rest on him, she swallowed her fears refusing to show any weakness in front of the pathetic scrap of filth before her.

"How dare you?!" her voice shook.

"Kagome…"

"No! Don't 'Kagome' me! Get your head out of your ass and face what you have done! Stop blaming everything on your brother and face the consequences of your pathetic-ness and stupidity!"

"But Kagome…" he took a step forward.

"Stop it! Just go away!" her voice cracked and she winced. Her throat was dead and she was about to change back.

"Sesshomaru…" she slipped back into the water and once again there was a violet glow and without hesitation, Sesshomaru reached down and lifted Kagome up from the depths.

Their eyes met and Sesshomaru recognized the unspoken plea in her eyes that were brown once again.

He lifted her into his arms, cradling her with a gentleness few knew he possessed.

"You have lost her little brother." He took off into the air, leaving a largely in denial hanyou behind.

**The Return of Friends**

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala looked out over a cliff at the lone figure of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks before climbing on Kilala and flying down into the valley.

"Inuyasha?" Sango approached him cautiously.

He turned his dull eyes to meet hers.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"She's gone."

"Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?"

"She's gone. She's gone." He just kept saying it over and over as his body rocked back and forth.

"Inuyasha you need to tell us what happened."

"No! Leave me alone!" he leapt up and ran for the trees "Go away!"

Sango looked at Miroku worriedly.

"Shippou, can you figure out where Kagome went?"

There was no answer.

"Shippou?" they looked around and the little kitsune was no where to be seen.

"Well this is just great."

**Fin**

There are probably some things in the chap where you were thinking "WTF?" but calm down. All becomes clear in chaps 2 and 3.

Once again I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in three billion years.

R&R

**ObSeSsEd With ROXAS**


	2. What's Tommorow Without You?

By now her English teacher had Kagome's complete and undivided attention

**Hey peoples! I reposted this chapter because apparently I have undiagnosed OCD and when I reread this I kept finding things wrong with it. The general summary doesn't change, I just fixed some typos and grammar issues. Read if ya want.**

And if you can see the line above the big bold paragraph, then please ignore it. I have no fucking idea why it's there and it doesn't show up when I'm in word. I got no fucking idea what's goin' on anymore…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the elvin language, or anything else including this laptop I'm currently typing on. I do own the character Skye.

Some of the translations are a little awkward and unless I could find the exact phrase on the internet, they are probably written incorrectly. I don't know grammer I know only words.

Many thanks to TheMikoShivae and Megan Consoer for the reviews

Many thanks to animefannatic, Echo Astraia, and Sugar0o for the story alerts

I love you guys wipes away tear

Chapter 2 What's Tomorrow Without You?

**The Feudal Era**

Shippou ran silently through the forest following an object that flew high above him. Being the intelligent kitsune that he was, when he had returned to find Inuyasha he had been able to put two and two together.

He came up with four.

He looked up again and the dark cloud that had been up there for the past fifteen minutes had vanished. His eyes shot forward and he immediately skidded to a stop. Sesshomaru stood before him, Kagome cradled in his arms. Shippou shrank back slightly but held his ground.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment, seizing him up. Whatever he searched for, he seemed satisfied.

"You are her pup." It was not a question.

Shippou nodded.

"Come."

**The Dream World**

A beautiful woman stood before Kagome. She wore a long flowing dress that wrapped around her like a toga and had one long bell sleeve that hung from her left shoulder. The cloth was silvery and seemed to glow. Gloves in varying shades of blue covered her arms from her elbow too the V they made over the back of her palms where they tied around her middle fingers.

"Lin ambar asca athan nin hen." (Your fate has past beyond my sight.) her voice was musical and sounded like water trickling down a stream.

Kagome knelt before Aelin, her patron goddess.

"Nin hareth Aelin!" (My lady Aelin!)

"Taer nin rana." (rise my wanderer.)

Kagome stood back up.

"Lin ambar cirith fuin. Lin dagor asca fenn." (Your fate has passed into darkness. Your battle draws near.)

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Im avari dagor!" (I do not wish to fight.)

The look on Aelin's face was full of sorrow.

**End Dream**

Kagome shot up. She was soaked in a cold sweat and her bed sheets were tangled in her legs.

Wait, bed sheets?

"What language was that?"

She whipped her head around and found Sesshomaru sitting in a chair beside her.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered.

"The language you spoke as you slept, what was it?"

Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

"I was talking in my sleep?"

He gave her a look that clearly said "I will not repeat myself."

"It is the language that was taught to me by…an acquaintance of mine."

"And who is this acquaintance?"

"That, I cannot currently tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Unless I receive permission, I am forbidden to speak of it."

"You will answer me miko."

Kagome held her tongue.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I will find out eventually miko."

She nodded in acceptance.

"Skye." He called.

"Yes milord?" a black fox demon entered and bowed to him.

"Give lady Kagome a tour of the castle and if she needs anything else, see to getting it for her."

"Yes milord." She bowed again.

"I will be in my study." He left.

She sighed.

"I'm not a lady…"

Skye laughed, she had heard her mutter.

"Well, 'not a lady' Kagome, is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

"Is there by any chance a bath on the premises?"

"Why of course there is, you silly goose. This is the House of the Moon we're talking about here."

A small smile graced Kagome's features "Lead on then, Skye."

Thus they went of on their journey. Skye led Kagome through the maze that Sesshomaru called a house and they stopped before a door with an engraving of a hotspring complete with waterfall and two beautiful trees. Skye opened it and motioned her hand towards the interior.

"After you." She said.

Kagome walked in and was surprised by the blast of steam that practically slapped her in the face. She blinked and her eyes cleared to reveal the engraving on the door come to life. She gasped in astonishment and immediately rushed towards the towering trees with bark and leaves of silver.

"Quite something isn't it? This whole castle was built around it. Those trees are called Celeb trees, they are beat in rarity only by the Laurina tree."

"Celeb and Laurina…" Kagome murmured thoughtfully. "Silver and Gold."

Skye stared at her in surprise. "There are few who understand those words, the language was lost long ago."

"It was not lost to all."

Skye saw the dark look fall over Kagome's face but she chose to overlook it for the moment.

"See that door over there?" she pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "You should be able to find anything you might possibly need through there. So I leave you to your work."

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked her friend.

"I have to go find you a kimono. Do you wanna wear that all day?" Sky looked pointedly at the thin pajamas she wore.

"Point taken."

Skye bowed and left. Kagome stared unseeingly at the door for a moment before turning and walking to the other one. She opened it and the smell of perfume hit her almost as hard as the steam from the spring had. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite, it was merely intense.

She ran her hand over a few of the crystalline bottles, examining the liquid within. One caught her eye and upon further inspection, she found that it contained a silvery liquid that smelled like the Celeb trees from outside. She set it down, not wishing to use something so amazing for an ordinary bath. She lifted another up and smelled the nozzle. 'Apple Cinnamon…" she inhaled the scent deeply.

Kagome turned and found herself staring back at her. A floor length mirror rested against the wall. She examined herself with a sort of critical detachment. She took in the thin cloth that covered her overly thin body. Her skin was pale and her eyes had dark shadows beneath them. She had felt her miko powers working on her injuries since she woke up but she suddenly felt the urge to see the damage.

She saw the bandage coming up from underneath the neck of her dress and a slightly psychotic fury took over her. She ripped her dress off and began tearing at the bandages ignoring the pain of reopening wounds. Her wounds weren't as bad looking as she expected, she had her miko powers to thank for that. They hadn't healed completely and her frenzied undressing probably hadn't helped anything. She gently traced a finger down the cut from shoulder to navel. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Don't you dare!' her mind screamed at her. 'You have cried enough. Pull yourself together.'

She turned abruptly and almost cried out at the unexpected and violent pain in her back. She carefully looked over her shoulder to see the scars that were another present from Inuyasha. As she looked them over she noticed that miko powers were no longer working on them. Those wounds would never fully heal, she would bear their mark forever.

Kagome continued, more carefully now, out the door and back to the spring but not before grabbing the apple cinnamon soap she had smelled on the way in. She gently lowered herself into the water and let the warmth overcome her as she lost the battle with her mind and burst into tears.

**With Skye**

Skye hummed a rather meaningless little tune to herself as she strode down the hallway, a beautifully made kimono draped over one arm. She turned a corner and saw the familiar tree engraved doors at the far end of the hallway. As she neared she heard a strange sound coming from the inside. Skye opened the door cautiously and took a careful peep inside.

Kagome was huddled in the spring, her back towards the door, and her whole body shook with the force of the sobs that wracked through her body. Skye also got a full view of the long ugly scars that ran across her back and she gave an inaudible gasp as her hand went to her mouth. Luckily Kagome hadn't heard her so Skye set the kimono down an the rack near the door and left making a beeline for the study of a certain lord.

As she was walking she didn't notice that a few tears of her own had slipped down her cheeks.

Skye threw the door of the study open and the poor innocent object burst off it's hinges.

"Would you care to tell me what happened to the miko that is crying in the hotsprings?"

"And which miko would that be?"

"I am not in the mood for your games Sesshomaru. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"It is not my place to say."

Whatever answer she had been expecting him to give, that most certainly wasn't it.

"It's not your…what?"

"If you must know then why don't you ask her?"

"Oh…yeah…I suppose I could try that. Sorry 'bout the door…" she added sheepishly.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'." She turned to leave but paused in the doorway. "I don't think she's doing very well."

He looked up fully.

"I don't know what happened to her and I know she seems fine but…I don't think she's coping well." she seemed like she had more to say, but she merely sighed and continued on her way. (A/N: hey look I rhymed!)

Sesshomaru returned to his paperwork but it seemed that he could no longer concentrate. He had been trying to read the same sentence for 5 minutes now and his brain had yet to register what it was saying. He finally gave up and left the room.

**With Kagome**

Kagome's tears had dried and the smell of cinnamon apples filled the air as she scrubbed. She very reluctantly exited the spring and grabbed the kimono that had appeared on the rack near the door.

She returned to the star room (she named after the door) and dressed. The kimono was beautiful and seemed to suit her mood perfectly. It was made of black silk and had a ring of white lilies with golden leaves along the bottom hem. The obi and inner kimono were a matching gold.

Then she began a true inspection of the crystalline bottles around the room. There were soaps, lotions, and perfumes. She also found make up and some hair ties. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she tied it back with a white strip of cloth.

She left the star room and as she opened the doors of the spring to leave, they swung open themselves to reveal Sky.

"Hey Kagome. Did you have a nice bath?"

"It was excellent." Kagome gave a small smile.

"Now we have time for a tour before lunch."

And thus Sky showed her new friend around the palace of the west. Calling it ginormous would be an understatement. The entire thing curved around a giant courtyard. The courtyard was inhabited with herb and pleasure gardens. Every kind of plant imaginable existed in those gardens. The herb gardens housed lemon verbena, spearmint, peppermint, cinnamon, yarrow, aloe, star anise, lavender, eclipta, jasmine, rosemary, sage, bloodroot, juniper, and many others that she did not recognize.

The flower gardens looked like a burst of rainbow colors. There were roses and lilies of all colors, tulips, and pansies. There were giant amaryllis flowers that were bigger than her head, baby's breath with buds smaller than the nail of her pinky finger. She was in HEAVEN!

Sesshomaru had met them when they got there, he had wanted some fresh air.

"Sesshomaru! This place is beautiful!"

"I'm pleased you like it."

Kagome knelt and cupped a white lily in her palm.

"I love lilies. They're my second favorite flower."

"What is your first?"

"Moon flowers."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Why moon flowers?"

"Mommy!!" a high pitched scream came from two objects that were flying towards the poor girl at light speed.

Rin and Shippo crashed into Kagome's shins, knocking her backwards. She closed her eyes in preparation for her landing. It never came. She carefully opened one eye and found arms wrapped around her waist (A/N : big strong manly arms). She looked up and found Sesshomaru's face right above her own. She gasped and blushed quickly returning to her feet.

"Um thank you…for the…thanks." She stuttered out. His eyes twinkled in amusement. Rin and Shippo started giggling.

"Sorry" giggle "mom." They burst into laughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we play in the garden?" Rin asked hopefully.

"After lunch Rin." He replied.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

**2.5 weeks later**

Days past and Kagome slowly fell in to a routine. She would wake up and have a bath. Then she would practice her archery and relax in the garden. She ate lunch with Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru then she and the kids went to play sometimes joined by Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sky entered the dining hall and took in the chaos. Rin and Shippo were chasing Jaken around the room as the servants set out breakfast.

"I suppose you have a good reason to be torturing Jaken."

"He called Rin a stupid human." Shippo said.

"No I didn't!" Jaken yelled.

Kagome turned on him, fire in her eyes. "Are you calling my pup a liar?"

"O…of course not." Jaken cowered away and Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children…"three sets of hopeful eyes stared at her. "Carry on."

"Noooooooooooo!!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!" and thus the torturing continued.

"I suppose that there is a good reason why you're letting our wards torture my servant."

"Um yes!" Kagome jumped in surprise at the deep voice that came from right behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Shut your mouth Rin! Lord Sesshomaru heard you the first time!" Jaken cried in a nasally voice.

Shippou calmly whacked him upside the head, knocking him unconscious.

Sesshomaru quite nearly smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru may we go on a picnic?" Rin's eyes were shining with hope.

"Very well." He replied.

"Yay!"

"You'd best go tell the cooks hadn't you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok!! Come on Shippou!" Rin grabbed the fox kit by the wrist and dragged him out of the door.

"They have become quite attached to one another haven't they?"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hn yourself."

**Later**

Shippou and Rin came back from pestering the cook and they all ate lunch. Kagome practiced her archery for two hours while Sesshomaru did paperwork and the kids helped the cooks with the food.

They were now walking through the forest on their way to the clearing that Rin had refused to stop talking about ever since they left.

"It's so preeeetyyy. There are flowers and there's a little pond where we can go swimming and…"

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared looks over the heads of their wards.

Ahh the price of parenthood.

They finally reached the afore mentioned clearing and Kagome smiled widely as the sun glowed off her face.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tilted her head back and the sun lit her features to the point where they were practically glowing. Her hair and the sleeves of her kimono blew in the breeze. The children had run off to play so he knocked Kagome out of her trance with a question.

"Will you sit with me?"

"Sure." She replied face still glowing with the warmth of the sun

They sat together on the edge of the beautifully flowered landscape and watched their frolicking children tumble about.

"Are you happy here, Kagome?"

"What? Yes! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a look that clearly said "I am not blind" and she looked away. When she looked away from him and her scent filled with sadness, he got the irresistible urge to take her in his arms and hold her until all of her sorrows were banished.

"I have a lot on my mind." He said nothing, knowing it wasn't necessary.

She looked back up at him with a smile.

"It really doesn't matter."

They watched their children for a few more moments, Kagome smiled widely when Shippou bowed and handed Rin a beautiful violet flower. She accepted it with a slightly wobbling curtsy and tucked it behind her ear.

She turned back to Sesshomaru and when their eyes met she fell into a trance. A feeling took over her and she blushed.

Sesshmaru caught and held her with his eyes.

'She's so cute when she blushes.' He slapped himself mentally. 'Where the hell did that come from?' A deep chuckle from within his mind told him that his youkai was laughing at him.

Chocolate seemed to bore into gold and vice versa. They leaned closer and their lips almost touched. Then a white hot burst of agony shot up Kagome's spine. Her body contorted in pain and she fell over.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru had not shown that much emotion in over 400 years.

She spasmed in pain as she tried to tell him something.

"Sesshomaru…I'm dying."

**Fin**

I love you guys!

R&R

**ObSeSsEd With ROXAS**


	3. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I do own Skye, Niko, and Raithen.

I Love my reviewers and favorite-ers and alert-ers!! You shall all get kisses under the miseltoe. I may even kiss the girls but in a friendly and non-lesbian manner. (Dontchya just love Angela?...from Bones…anyone?? Fine, be that way.)

Chapter 3 The Curse

Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms as she fell unconscious.

"Rin." His sounded calm but Rin had never heard that undertone and before she even looked up, she knew something was wrong.

"Mom!" the kids cried in unision. They rushed over to the people who had become their parents and at his nod, Rin latched on to one elbow and Shippou grabbed the other.

"Do not let go."

He leapt forward.

They hung on for dear life as Sesshomaru whipped through the trees. Even though he didn't notice it, he reached a speed he had never achieved without having his youkai take over.

They reached the Palace of the Moon in roughly an eighth of the time it had taken to get to their picnic spot.

The kids let go of him, sensing his need for some space. His eyes were now red.

"SKYE!" he roared.

She was running down the stairs in less than three seconds.

Only once before had she seen him so angry and she knew immediately that he could very well kill everyone nearby if he wasn't handled very carefully.

Contrary to the panic she felt at the sight of Kagome's body, Skye handled the situation with an unnatural calm.

"Take her up to her room and open the windows. I have to go to the kitchens."

She sprinted through the door to the east wing as Sesshomaru went into the west one and up the stairs.

He swept into her room and laid her gently on the bed. He threw the windows open and vaguely realized that one of his servants had given him orders and he had followed them. At the moment he didn't really care because she knew more about healing than anyone else in his castle.

Kagome's face was pale and a layer of sweat lay over her skin.

Skye arrived after several precious minutes had passed with a bowl of water and several cloths.

"Out." She ordered.

His eyes glared golden fire.

"I will not leave her."

"She may very well leave you if I cannot do my work and I cannot do my work with you breathing down my neck. If anything happens you will be the first know. Now get out and let me help her."

"This is the last time you will give me orders, woman. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru growled as he left.

"Yes, yes fine." Her mind was already focused on the task ahead.

Skye rested her palm against Kagome's forehead. A fever was developing. Kagome squirmed and whimpered in her sleep.

"Stay with us, my friend." Skye murmured. "We need you."

**Later**

Kagome was cursed.

Skye had let Sesshomaru into the room about two hours later. She held a glowing palm over Kagome's forehead and her expression was serious and sad.

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"She has been cursed. She's dying."

Up until then, Sesshomaru had clung to the belief that that wasn't true. He couldn't…wouldn't believe it.

"What can we do?"

"That curse has essentially poisoned her blood. Waterfolk, mermaids as most call them, are celestial beings. Celestial blood and human blood are not made to mix like this."

"But she's a Miko. Miko's are the bridges between human and celestial beings she should already have some of that blood in her."

"She was born with that small amount, yes, but her system cannot handle the large amounts that have been appearing during each of her transformations. The only reason she has lived this long is probably because of the Miko powers she has. If she was a regular human she would probably be dead."

"How do fix it?"

"I do not know, my lord. Her mind is very complicated she has extremely strong barriers on various memories. I have never seen any quite so strong. I was able to find out who did this to her and where he used to live but little else apart from that."

"Who?"

"Some sort of dragon. He lived on the border between the eastern and northern lands."

"Lived?"

"He's dead. Her group killed him."

Sesshomaru stared at her solemnly, his eyes clouded with despair. She met his gaze, eyes filled with tears.

"Send up Niko and Raithen, I will not just stand around and let this happen."

Skye turned to leave but paused.

"You love her."

Sesshomaru said nothing, an answer wasn't necessary.

Skye continued on her way.

Sesshomaru entered the room and sat in a chair at Kagome's bedside. He gently pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Kagome…"he murmered.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

Skye bowed two tall demons into the room and left quietly. The pair bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Commander Raithen, Commander Niko." He nodded to each in turn.

Raithen, a black kitsune who bore a striking resemblance to Skye, was about 6 foot 7 with long black hair and green eyes that were so pale they were almost white. His hair was tied back with a long strip of brown leather that matched the open vest he wore and the sword belt strapped to his waist. Dark green baggy pants were neatly tucked into polished black boots. The sword he carried was thin and light-weight, its hilt was wrapped in white cloth but something pulsed with dangerous power from beneath the covering.

Niko was two inches shorter than Raithen and was a silver neko demon. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and coiled into a bun. She wore a white shirt with ¾ length sleeves and a black cincher that tied at the sides and had a large blue jewel set in the front. Her tight fitting black pants ended half way down her calves and her feet were bare.

Their mode of dress wasn't very Japanese looking but seeing as they didn't come from Japan, that wasn't entirely surprising.

"You may relax." Sesshomaru told them. Their postures relaxed slightly from the stiff appearances they had held.

"I have a task for the both of you. It is very different from anything I have asked you to do before. This is Kagome." He motioned to the sick form on the bed. "She has been cursed. You will search everywhere until you find a cure. Gather your best men and meet in the front courtyard. I will be there in a minute to tell you the details. Get to work."

They bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the woman he loved.

He bent and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Be strong, my love."

**Fin**

R&R

**ObSeSsEd With ROXAS**


End file.
